Vampire Attraction
by Nerdette Love
Summary: A gay bar, that's not quite what it seems. A dominating blonde female. A sexy brunette. A little bit vampire and a lot of smut and mating. Possessive, Mistress Jane. AU. Short Story. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

***^* Vampire Attraction *^* **~ **Nerdette Love**

**Chapter One**

"Bella, come on! You know I barely ever ask you to come to a club with me," Alice calls from her spot at the bottom of the stairs.

I sigh, knowing she's right. I turn to look at myself in the mirror, gauging my appearance. The skirt seemingly all too tight, and the blouse seemingly too low cut, but Alice insisted I wear this, so I just went along with her and put it on.

After all, she knows what's fashionable, I don't really take much interest in my appearance. She said I need to look the part for the club, although it's not a normal club, it's a gay bar. You see, I'm a lesbian, and Alice works functions, so she's scouts for business everywhere. Any clients she can get, and she sees me as the perfect excuse to run the gay scene.

So she scouts for business while trying to get me hooked up with somebody. I agree because she says she needs me there to help, even though she really doesn't. She's been before, and the attention she gets isn't that much, really. I just feel out of place in a club, since it's not my scene, never has been, and never will be.

I always receive far too much attention for my liking, I think it's Alice sending people my way, and it always makes me uncomfortable. I've never taken off with anybody from there, but still, the looks are intimidating. It's sometimes like they want to eat me up.

Regrettably I make my way out of my bedroom, and down the stairs. Only just managing to walk in my heels. They aren't something I walk in often, and I find them very hard to walk in.

"Wow, Bella! You look stunning!" Alice giggles, smiling as she clasps her hands together, and jumps in her heels. _How does she do that?_ Her outfit consisting of black, tight jeans, with a pair of patent, black pumps and a sparkly halter-neck top. The outfit shows of her feminine curves to perfection, making her look far more attractive than I could ever hope to be. She'll probably receive more offers than me, and she's not even a lesbian.

"You ready to go out then?" I'm dying to get tonight's ordeal out off the way, so I can get home to bed and have a cup of hot chocolate.

"Cheer up, Bella! Tonight is meant to be fun." Alice giggles that high peeled laugh of hers again, and she grabs my hand, pulling me outside, and making me totter on the way. Sat outside on the curb is her yellow Porsche, gleaming in the light.

Alice releases my hand, when I reach the passenger side, and she unlocks the car door so I can slide into the passenger side. I belt up my seat belt as Alice gets into the drivers side. As soon as my belt clicks into place, Alice starts the car and speeds off up the road.

The radio is playing too low for my ears, so all I can hear is the gentle hum of the car. The finesse of the car shows with the raw power, and purr of the engine. I don't know a lot about cars, but this car is one fine beauty. Alice takes the corners too fast for my liking, and puts a little bit too much pressure on the accelerator.

I grip the side of my seat as Alice fiddles with the radio, which suddenly starts blasting out, Just Dance by Lady Gaga. She shakes her head from side to side, bobbing up and down as she sings along, a little out of tune, but she doesn't really seem to care.

Her hair stays perfectly in place as she does this, never moving unlike mine, which would have moved and wrapped around my face, totally blocking my view by now. Then I'd have crashed the car.

Alice somehow seems to have super reflexes, sliding the gear stick in and out of place with a quick, agile speed that makes me stare in awe. How I wish I sometimes could be as graceful as her.

Finally, twenty minutes later, and a lot quicker than we should, we arrive at the club, pulling up outside. The club is already alive and full of people, I can see them milling around the entrance. Alice manages to find a parking spot near the club, as she won't be drinking tonight, she'll be driving us home.

We both get out of the car, and Alice securely locks it stroking the side before coming round to my side. I raise my eyebrows at her.

"What?" she asks, rather innocently and smiles.

"You stroked your car?"

"So what! Live a little, Bella!" She giggles and pulls me along, picking up the pace. I totter along in my heels, using Alice's hand to help support me while she just laughs at my struggle to walk in heels.

She slows down and links her arm through mine, making it much easier for me to walk. We head straight to the front of the queue, strolling through the crowd, and stop when we meet the doorman. Our old friend, Emmett, as usual is on the door and he always lets us through.

"Bella, Alice, long time no see!" Emmett booms, and pulls us both into one of his strong, cool hugs. We giggle and pull away eventually.

"So how are things with Edward and you?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

Hoping things will be good as they make such a perfect partnership, they first met here, when Edward would spend an extraordinary amount of time dwelling outside.

Pretending to smoke so he could stand near Emmett. He would get into trouble so Emmett would have to come and manhandle him. Although, I don't think Edward saw it as manhandling, he saw it more as enjoyable bodily contact.

It was obvious the pair fancied each other, so when they met at one of Alice's function for one of their friends, they immediately hit it off when they were strategically placed next to each other.

They went out on a couple of dates after, and soon started dating. I guess it was love at first sight. Edward soon revealed that he didn't smoke, and Emmett said he'd always known, and then Emmett said how he'd made sure he was the one who always went when Edward was involved in an 'incident' and was the only reason he wasn't barred from the bar.

Since then, Edward had hung out in the bar most nights, waiting for Emmett to clock of his shift, and from there they would go and grab a drink, or a meal or just hang out.

I'd been friends with Emmett for years, and often I'd had him and Edward over, but recently we'd lost touch, so in coming tonight I was hoping to get back and see him, and invite him and Edward over one night for tea and drinks.

Emmett doesn't seem to have changed much, still the same large mammoth size, and same cheesy grin with the dimples. That huge smile appears on Emmett's face at the mention of Edward, and I know it can only be good news.

"I'm going to ask him to become my partner at the weekend, since it's our two year anniversary." Emmett grins goes from ear to ear.

"That's wonderful news!"

He pulls me into one of his big bear hugs again.

"That means you'll need a personal planner." Alice squeals, joining in the hug, and slipping a card into Emmett's front pocket, he just laughs and slips his arm around her.

"Thank you. Now you keep that quiet, and get out of the cold!" Emmett ushers us towards the door and into the club. Where the darkness, pounding music, and clusters of bodies are all around.

I head deeper into club. The music is beating heavily around me, and I can feel it vibrating through my body, making my head pulse and my heart beat faster. I feel the adrenaline in the air, and the heat from the surrounding gyrating bodies seep into my body.

There is always a feeling of adrenaline and energy when I come here. Hyping you up, and making you rock with everyone.

I lose Alice in the crush of people, and make my way to the bar. It's fairly empty, but the bar runs the all around the club and is well staffed, it's unique. It works well when you want a drink though, and means there is lots of space to actually get served. I see Edward at the bar with some blonde girl, so I head over to join him.

"Hello, Edward." I tap him on the shoulder to get his attention.

He turns his head, an annoyed look on his face, but when he sees me, his face breaks into a smile and he pulls me in for a hug. Not quite like the bone crushing hugs Emmett gives, but still enough to squeeze the life from you.

Edward lets me go and steps back.

"How are you, Bella?" he says, smiling and keeping his hold on my shoulders.

"I'm good, thank you, Edward. How are you?"

"I'm great, Bella, I'm really good." He drops his hands and steps to the side, still smiling.

"Bella, why don't you meet my friend, Jane Volturi." He gestures to the girl stood beside him. Although my first assumption of her being a girl is totally wrong, she is definitely, and undoubtedly, _all_ woman. Even looking moody and sour, she is still an absolute vision.

Words are stuck in my throat as I take in her appearance. She's wearing a short, tight, black dress with a red waistband, that pulls in her waist to practically nothing, and pushes up her generous breasts, so they're practically exploding out. Her hair is long and curly, falling around her face, and it's a beautiful, golden blonde shade.

Her eyes are stunning, a sparkling blue, tinged with a purple tint. Exactly the same as when you mix red and blue together, and they're emphasised even more by the dark make up surrounding them. Her eyes are covered with a smoky black eye shadow, and dark eye liner.

Perfection.

Her lips are peachy pink, and plump, like a sirens' calling to me. Her skin, a unearthly pale colour, but she doesn't look washed out, just rather Gothic. Her eyes hold mine for a mere moment, but it feels like a century that I'm lost in her stare. Then her eyes turn back to Edward.

"Hi, Jane." I manage to choke out finally, and I feel my cheeks burn up with a blush.

"Oh, Jane, this is Isabella Swan."

I realise he never introduced me to Jane, which was why he received the _death_ glare.

"Hello, Isabella."

I feel a shiver run through my body as she uses my full name. All the heat in my body is directed to the juncture between my legs.

"So, what brings you hear on this fine night?"

I drag my eyes away from Jane, despite still being able to feel her eyes roaming over my body. I feel all hot and dizzy. I don't even know if this goddess before me is interested in women, never mind me, and I feel all hot and dizzy, just from a look.

"Alice." The one word that explains everything, to everybody. He chuckles.

"Ouch." I see Jane turn to him with a quizzical look, her eyes finally leaving my body.

"Alice is a whirlwind all on her own, she's an event organiser, and if she says you're going somewhere, or doing something, you just do it. She really is a force to be reckoned with." He runs a hand through his hair, a nervous habit of his.

"What was it this time?"

"She's scouting for more business, she's getting bored with the 5 projects she's running. All the 'hard' work has been done apparently, and since I don't get out enough, tonight was the night I really had to be here. When I said I'd go another time she practically had a fit with me, it was like I was missing out on some big secret."

Jane joins in with Edward's laughter. Her laugh is a high pitched musical sound that calls to me.

"Bella, here, is a little bit of a hermit." Edward winks at me and Jane smirks. I bite my lip feeling thoroughly embarrassed.

"I need a drink." I beckon one of the bar staff over, and call for a drink.

"What can I do for you?" she says seductively, licking her lips, but she doesn't interest me in the least.

"Double vodka, please." I turn back to Edward who's eyebrows have practically disappeared in his hair line, and he has a very disapproving look plastered across his face.

"Don't start." I point at him as I pay for my drink. and knock it back in one.

"I didn't say anything, Bella, you just don't take your drink too well." He chuckles again.

"Well, if I'm here, I might as well try and enjoy myself."

"I think that bar maid is up for some fun, Bella. She's certainly checking you out." Edward nudges me playfully and I frown.

I feel Jane's eyes on my body again, and when I look up at her, she continues to stare at me, unabashedly and rather intensely. It's as though she doesn't like the idea of me with the barmaid. I blush again and duck my head.

"Another drink, Bella?" Edward asks.

He bends over the bar to talk to the barmaid. She whispers something in his ear, and they turn to look at me, before whispering again. I frown, but before I can interject, Edward turns around with my drink in his hand.

"On the house." He hands me the glass, and I see the bar maid behind him wink at me.

I blush again.

"Edward, what did you say to her?" I hiss, feeling out of sorts.

"Bella, I didn't say anything, you're hot, and you can't deny it. You just attract the female attention." I look around and find several sets of eyes on me. They look like they want to eat me!

I open my mouth, but he holds up his hand placing a finger over my lips.

"What do you think, Jane? You're a woman, don't you think Bella looks hot?"

"Well observed, Edward, I am a woman." She just frowns, and pretends to mull over his question while allowing her eyes to roam over _every _inch of my body. It's as though she's mentally undressing me, and Edward's just given her the very right to peruse my body.

I can wish!

"You look absolutely stunning, Bella! Hot does not begin to cover it. Now, excuse me, I need to go and mingle." She winks, before sauntering off. Her hips sway to the rhythm of the music.

"Man, you have it bad, Bella." Edward pats me on the shoulder, as he sees me watching Jane.

"You might want to catch that bit of dribble there." He points to my chin, and I instinctively bring my hand to wipe away the dribble, but find none.

I glare at him. "That's incredibly hilarious, Edward."

"You really need to get laid, don't get too drunk while I'm gone, Bella, and watch out for Jane, she bites." Edward slaps my ass lightly before wandering off through the club, laughing at himself.

I hop onto the bar stool, feeling incredibly frustrated and annoyed. Edward can be such a douche at times.

There is no sign of Alice, I have the barmaid eyeing me up every chance she gets, pushing out her boobs up, and over exaggerating her movements. She sends drinks my way every chance she can. Doubles. I'm feeling light-headed, and lonely.

I feel a pair of hands snake around my waist, and somebody's cool breath tickles my shoulder. It raises goosebumps on my skin. I turn, extracting myself from the arms, and see a small petite girl with red hair.

"Fancy a dance, sexy?" She cocks her eyebrow and puts her hand on her hip, while her other hand rests on my knee.

At this point, my brain is far beyond logical thinking, so I smile, and lean forwards on my stool, clutching her rather cool hand.

"Why not?" I hop down from the stool, allowing her to lead me to the dance floor. I see the bar maid watching as we go, shooting daggers at the little red head who's leading me onto the dance floor.

She grabs my hand, and she starts grinding to the music, I join in. The huge consumption of alcohol in which I have ingested is making me feel inebriated.

I shake my hips, and raise my arms in the air, drawing the girl closer to me. Our bodies touch from time to time, until she finally draws me flush against her body. She rubs up against my side, grinding into my body even while we're amongst the mass of people.

Even though it's warm in here and her body is pressed against mine, it's raising goosebumps under my clothes, making me shiver.

Although now, many eyes are on us, watching us like we're performing a show.

I feel another pair of arms wrap around my body from behind, these ones cool, yet comforting, and I relax into them. They pull me away from the girl in front. These arms are not familiar, yet I know who they belong to, Jane.

"Mind if I steal this drunken, sexy lady?" she asks the little red head, who merely looks disappointed, but nods before strolling off in the direction of the bar.

I turn around to see Jane.

"I'm not drunk." I giggle, and unconsciously drift closer to Jane when I say this. She smirks.

"You, my dear, Isabella, are very drunk! Now dance, you're drawing attention." She drags my body flush against hers.

"That was naughty, Jane."

"Do you know that there are lots of girls all staring at me, they've been buying me drinks all night since Edward disappeared." I crane my head around, before her hand snakes up to my face, and twists it back around so my gaze falls upon her.

"I do indeed know, but none of them are going to get their hands, on your sexy ass." She growls, and cups my ass.

"Why is that, Jane?" I spin out of her arms, before she draws me close again, and we sway to the music, our bodies practically entwined.

"Because you're coming home with me." I feel a shiver run down my spine. The words I've been dying to hear all night, are finally spoken. She doesn't say anything through my silence, I just rest my hands on her hips and sway my body to the beat.

"I don't think the bar maid will like that."

"Well, Bella, as long as you like it, that's all that matters because I don't care about anybody else. I intend to take you back to my hotel room, and show you how _sexy_ you are." She pushes her body even closer to mine, and I let out a little moan. She dips her head to my shoulder, her lips brushing against my shoulder, so that her cool breath fans out across my skin, and raises goose bumps.

"Do you like that idea, Bella?"

"God yes, when are we leaving?"

She runs her nose along my collar bone, and leaves a kiss at the base of my neck, while her hands grip my ass firmly.

I squeak and clutch her body closer to mine, my hands rest on her hips, holding on for fear she'll vanish.

"I thought you'd never ask." She drags me away from the dance floor faster than I can think, and with extreme strength.

"Alice?" I squeak, wondering what I'm going to do about her.

"Left with some guy with dread locks." She pulls me harder, leaving me no option, but to follow. I don't think about the fact that she knows who Alice is, I'm too lust riddled.

"But it's a gay bar?" I feel confused, so I come to a stop.

"He's bisexual, Alice caught his eye, they looked very 'friendly' earlier. Are you coming or not, Isabella?" She growls again and I start walking.

Alice ditched me.

If I wasn't so interested in getting back to Jane's, I would be extremely hurt and annoyed. I wave to Emmett as we pass out of the club, and he chuckles as he sees Jane and me.

"You don't know what you've let yourself in for." He winks and waves, before turning back to go inside. I pull my phone from my purse with my free hand, and see it's 1am already, the end of Emmett's shift.

I see a message from Alice on the screen from a couple of hours ago.

**Hey B. Meet an awesome guy! Eddie boy said he'd take you home, but I'm positive you won't need that lift. Sorry for the ditch, he's just too fit to miss! Go find yourself a girl! ;) A xx**

I laugh, and Jane turns raising her eyebrow as she drags us closer to the car park.

"Alice." I drop my phone back into my purse and close it shut firmly. "Are you driving?" I point at the cars around, unsure of which one is hers.

"Yes, I haven't had a drink, unlike you who's intoxicated." She laughs her high pitched giggle.

We reach a sleek black BMW, and before I can react she grabs hold of my waist and pushes me with surprising force back against the car, and presses her lips against my own.

Her lips are soft, hard, and fuelled with a need, my hands slink around her waist, and she allows me to pull her even closer, so her legs entwine with my own. I feel a coolness emanating from her body, as my body radiates heat.

She sucks on my lower lip gently, scrapping her teeth which feel sharp against my soft flesh. She pulls away, leaving me panting and flushed. She smirks and winks.

"Just a taster of what's to come, Isabella, now get that sexy ass in the car." She pulls me away from the car door, so she can slap my ass.

I feel utterly disappointed to be away from her lips. I pout, but move around to get into the passenger seat and slide into the seat as Jane gets in the drivers side.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Twilight, nor it's characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Banner **on my** profile.**

**Update**: Short Novelle, so updates will be as and when.

Follow me on **Twitter. NerdetteLove**.

Thanks for reading.** Pretty please leave me a review!**

Nerdette! x


	2. Chapter 2

***^* Vampire Attraction *^* **~ **Nerdette Love**

**Chapter Two**

She pulls from the car park at basically a hundred miles an hour, speeding of down the road without a backward glance. She'd hit the gas and locks within the same second, and had forced me back against the seat. I didn't mind, because the seats were soft leather, and encased me like a lover's caress.

Jane uses one hand to drive for the majority, resting the other on my thigh, caressing the skin there. She occasionally took the hand back to move the gear stick, and when she brought it back, it always seemed to creep higher. It was so close to where I'd like it, but never where I quite wanted it.

The coolness of her hand sends tingles through the sensitive nerves on my thigh, which makes me shiver and quiver, as her long, hard nails scrape against my sensitive thigh skin.

I let out a little moan, as her thumb reaches the crevice at the top of my thigh. Her thumb creates a delicious pressure against the edge of my pussy and it only further heightens my senses.

"Enjoying this, my pet?" Jane croons from the drivers seat. I take a moment to peak at her from beneath hooded lashes. I see Jane's eyes are no longer the purplish colour they were before, now they are completely black. They're filled with lust and desire. I imagine, a reflection of my own.

I nod my head, unable to speak.

"Tell me, Isabella. Tell me!" She growls, and squeezes her hand on my thigh. I feel uncomfortable, but for only a second, and then all my concerns and worries float away, because for some reason, I feel utterly safe and inebriated with Jane.

"Yes, Jane. Your hand feels heavenly, but I want more, I crave more. I need you." My voice is a plea, a whisper of need and desire.

She smiles, her lips curve away from her teeth, and I see fangs.

"You have fangs?"

"Yes, Isabella. I'm a vampire."

I frown, maybe she's a little round the bend? She seems perfectly fine, but I guess I've only taken in the outside. Maybe she could be completely cuckoo?

Surely Edward wouldn't introduce me to a "special" friend of his, and why would she even be in a bar if she was "special"? The thoughts spin around my head as I wonder how to reply without offending her. If I ask if she's an escapee from a mental asylum, or just out for the weekend, I'd be sure to offend her.

"Vampires are entirely real, Isabella. They're all around in your life."

"What?" I feel like I'm missing out on some big secret, one everybody has been hiding from me.

"Edward. Emmett. Alice ..." I think she mentions other peoples names, but I've switched off.

"But … vampires aren't real." I don't want to process the fact that my friends may have been lying to me.

How could something like that go unnoticed? Surely it couldn't? Am I purely blind?

I feel like I've been tipped over an edge, and only Jane's hand – which still resides on my thigh – manages to ground me. The moment of lust and desire has long ago gone, and now, I just feel confused, hurt and scared. I feel like I'm going crazy!

My thoughts all centring around my friends, while trying to depict if there has been things that I haven't noticed. They go out in daylight, I've seen Alice eat garlic bread … maybe she's a little fast and strong, but I mean, that doesn't mean she's a vampire.

And Edward and Emmett ... How could they lie to me?

"Isabella, vampires are entirely real. Your 'friends' didn't tell you because they couldn't. Alice brought you to not just any bar, she brought you to a vampire hang out. You were the bait for her customers, although she'd never let you be touched, I'm sure."

Jane having sensed my increasing panic at that predicament, had eased me somewhat. Would Alice have really sold me down the line for her work? The friend I know and love wouldn't, but she's no longer here. She's somebody I don't know.

"But why did she leave me tonight?" The question raises to the forefront of my mind, leaving me thoroughly confused.

"Ah." Jane's eyes drift back to me, while mine drift to the road, then to the speed gauge and finally, back to Jane's face.

Her eyes hold my gaze, while she doesn't take a single glance at the road, driving in the dark at over ninety miles an hour. I shudder, and try to push that piece of information entirely from my mind. The car hasn't moved from a straight line, and I think doubting her driving abilities is the least of my worries right now, but still it's a little daunting. However, my main priority is her mental sanity.

"Well." I prod her when she doesn't answer for a few moments.

"That's because of me."

"Because of you?" I swallow the lump which has risen in my throat. I feel the blood drain from my face. Surely Alice hasn't decided to finally sell me, like to the highest bidder?

"Don't look like that, Bella, I'm not about to eat you."

I feel like a startled doe at the words. I'd thought about Alice selling me, because I'm bait but I'd never thought about me being bait would mean I'd have my blood drunk. I realise that maybe my priorities should once again change: keep the blood in my veins.

"Oh, God!" I try to scramble away from Jane, but her hand, which was once a cool comforting caress, is now a hard restraint on my leg.

"Don't run away, Isabella. I'm not going to hurt you," she croons to me, holding me under her spell.

I still my movements, but still, I feel my pounding heart beat faster against my rib cage. My breathe coming in short, sharp pants.

"Drink blood. Oh God." I feel my brain swim.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Isabella."

"Bella, call me Bella." I don't know why I say it. After all, telling a vampire who's going to drink my blood to call me Bella, so we can get on friendly terms isn't entirely wise. My brain isn't functioning, it's my only excuse.

Jane's hand caresses my leg again, no longer restraining, but I still feel frozen to the spot.

"I promise, _Bella. _I won't hurt you. I don't want to drink your blood. Alice saw me in a vision. She sees the future, you see, it's one of her abilities. It's why she pestered you so much to go to the club tonight."

"Visions?" Surely I must be having some alcohol induced dream. Obviously I overdid it at the club, and I'm just letting my brain run away with itself.

"Yes, visions. Bella, this isn't a dream, if that's what you're thinking. This is entirely real."

I swear I hear a little sigh but I can't be sure.

"Right." Maybe going along with this will be better. If I just pretend, I might be able to get away.

"I'm not going to let you go."

Every time she speaks she seems to answer my thoughts. I try to rack my brains. Do vampires have the ability to read minds? Am I believing in her delusions now?

"Not let me go?"

"No."

"But you said you wouldn't hurt me."

"I won't."

"So why won't you let me go?"

"You're my mate, and all I want to do right this moment, is rip your clothes off, and fuck you senseless."

I feel the desire and need in me rise sharply. My arousal peaks, and she growls.

"I can smell you, Isabella. You are not helping my predicament, smelling so delicious."

Does she mean my blood, or my arousal?

I gulp.

"Your arousal." She growls when she my arousal dims, but at the sound of her growl it peaks again. I squeeze my thighs together to fight the sensation.

"You said I'm your mate?" I ask hesitantly, wondering what she means by this.

"Yes. We are mates. Vampires only have one mate, like a soul mate. When we find them, we intend to spend eternity with them. They are our other half which completes us. You are my mate. It is not rare for a vampire to mate with a human, albeit surprising, especially for me, since I am a member of the Volturi guard. Still, it's not uncommon."

So many questions pass through my mind. Volturi guard? Mating? Eternity? I rest on a simple one, that doesn't require a complex answer.

"Where are we going?"

"Well right now, we're going to my hotel room. Then after you've slept ..." she seems to mull that word over as if that plan might change "... then we're going to Italy."

"Italy?" I shriek.

"Yes. My home."

"What about my friends? Family? Apartment?"

"It will be sorted out, but you are my mate. I will not allow you to leave me. I need you, Isabella."

I shudder.

"Right. So I'm your mate, what does that mean?"

"It means I will care for you, protect you, love you with every fibre I possess. You will not have not have to want nor need, because I will fulfil your every desire as you make me feel whole in ways that I haven't for centuries."

She smiles, and this times it's warm, genuine, and can almost be said to be loving. Something I have not seen on Jane's face since I met her.

"Right." I don't know how to really approach that, but I register it in my brain to deal with later. Meanwhile, I come up with yet another question to ask.

"If you live in Italy, why are you over here?"

"Alice."

"Okay." I nod my head, not really understanding. Not wanting to.

"Her vision of us."

I feel like I'm drowning in an endless, bottomless sea.

Visions. Vampires. Volturi.

What am I going to do?

***^*~VA~*^***

We drive in relative silence for a while. Jane's obviously giving me the opportunity to catalogue all this new found information into my brain. It may seem like I haven't asked obvious questions about vampires, but in understanding, I'm trying to gain the basic concept that they actual exist in the world. That they are, and have been, part of my life and that life has been basically a total, and utter lie.

I've just found myself attached to a vampire for the rest of eternity. So forgive me for not asking all the complexities of being a vampire. I'm glad for the silence, and time to process because I know it's the truth, nothing else makes sense, or even adds up. I guess it's why everybody was always interested in me at the bar, always getting close. Always closing in on me, wanting a piece of me – in more sense than one.

Alice ... my best friend, and long time serving match-maker: the person I trusted with my life, she'd taken me there as bait. Could I ever forgive that, no matter how safe I ever was with her?

I didn't know.

Eventually, well, after five more minutes, Jane pulls up outside a big, flash, extremely posh looking hotel, with shiny doors, and sparkling windows. It even has a door man! A huge chandelier can be seen from the outside, and hangs in the entrance way, dominating the whole front desk. It looks spectacular. Obviously Jane isn't short on money ...

"You're staying here?" I stare on in wonder, feeling entirely like a small child at Christmas.

"Yes, we're staying here. Coming?" She's giving me a choice, even though we both know I don't really have one.

I nod in assent and she clambers from the car with lightening speed, and opens my door before I can even blink.

"What the–"

"Sorry." She offers out her hand, and I take it gratefully, using her as an anchor to stand.

She takes my weight, like I'm nothing but a feather in the wind, and lifts me into her arms. She cradles me gently against her chest, like a small child. Then she locks up her car, and moves swiftly through the hotel. She goes unnoticed by staff until she comes to one of the many rooms in the hotel, that resides on the top floor.

She swings open the door with her free hand, still holding me, and then she waltzes us into the room. It leaves me entirely speechless, it's beyond magnificent. It's like nothing I've ever experienced in my life before. Never have I had the wonder, or privilege, of being in such an exquisite room.

"Wow." I forget all about my momentary emotional meltdown, and how my sanity has severely deteriorated tonight. I just revel in the moment.

"This is nothing compared to the palace in Volterra." Jane still doesn't set me down on my feet, only pulls me closer against her chest.

"Palace?" I squeak.

"Palace, Isabella. I am one of the guard members for our kind, and one of the most valued guards of the three kings that rule our kind."

"Kings? My gosh!" I swallow the lump rising in my throat.

"Like I said, Isabella. You will not wish, nor want for anything when you come to live with me because I will give you, your every wish."

"Do I have to be part of the guard?" I couldn't imagine being part of a guard and I guess that entailed violence, and I'm not really a violent person.

Could I really be thinking this was all real.

Vampires.

Vampire Kings.

Vampire Guards.

Palaces.

Really?

"Well, that would be discussed after your change, but there is absolutely no pressure for you to join the guard. You can live happily as my mate. Although, you may be asked to help the Volturi in some way."

"Right." I nod in understanding. Nobody gets something for nothing.

Jane — still carrying me — marches through the main room, and into another adjoining room, where I see the biggest bed I've ever seen. Huge pillows, a plush looking duvet, and an intricately twisted metal headboard with flowers.

It makes me acutely aware of how close I am to Jane, held in her arms, and pressed against her chest. My arms are around her neck, and her coolness seeps into me, as my warmth to her. Jane bends her head down, and allows her nose to skim up the column of my neck, it raises a trail of goosebumps.

"Jane." Her name leaves my mouth on a breathless plea, rather than a protest it was meant to sound like.

"Isabella." She licks my neck.

"Call me Bella."

"I like Isabella."

Before I can think, I'm being pressed against the bed, her body above mine and those soft, plump, cool lips are pressed against my own. My lips meld around her unmoving lips, allowing her to take control of the kiss. I feel her body pressed against my own, that creates a delicious pressure, without feeling her weight.

Our lips seem to find the perfect sync, and hers nudge mine apart. It sweeps across my lower lip, tasting me, testing the waters. Then her tongue follows a path across my upper lip, and then it delved into my open mouth. It meets my own tongue. The coolness shocks me at first, but then it urges me on, makes me want to feel Jane's bare skin against my own. Feel her body pressed against my own. Naked.

Her tongue sweeps aside mine with little resistance, taking utter control and dominance of the kiss. She explores every inch of my mouth, all the crevices and sweet spots, making me moan and whimper into her mouth. The pressure of her body against my own, and her lips on mine, and the taste of her, the scent of her, fills my every sense.

Completely exhilarating.

She pulls away all too soon, and I whimper and pout in protest at the loss.

"Don't worry, my little pet, we're just getting started."

Her grin is totally and utterly wicked which makes me shiver in delight.

"I want you." The words come out of my mouth on a dirty admission, and her eyes go black.

"I'll always want you, Isabella. Never, ever, forget that." She runs one hand down my stomach. Her finger tips trailing over the skin, and it leaves a burning need in its wake.

"I want you every way I can. I want to bite you, Isabella." Jane's hand stops, and she looks up at me through her lashes.

I feel the panic rise for a moment, but I can't think about the meaning of it. I know deep down, I want her to bite me. I feel aroused at the idea of her biting me.

"Then bite me."

The words leave my mouth and her eyes go wide.

"That would change you, Bella."

"I want you, Jane. This is new, different, but I know I want you. Take me first, then make me like you, bite me. Jane, please."

Maybe it's the sexual need, the tension, or this mating, but I'm utterly sure of my words. I know I may regret them, but in this moment, I can't bring myself to regret my decision.

Especially if it brings me Jane.

"Are you sure? I'm a little wild."

"Take me, Jane. Take me. Make me like you, Jane. I want you."

Then she growls, pushing me back against the bed with no tenderness, just pure animal instinct. Her lips attach to my own, in hunger, and pure wild lust. She straddles my body. I can feel her cold skin pressing against my overheated one through the two layers of clothing.

"These need to come off, _now._" Her fingers trace down my top, and then my skirt, before she cuts it clean open with her nail.

I gasp in shock, as I realise I'm nearly naked before her.

"Beautiful." She purrs, before her lips crash against my own.

She's taking control.

Her tongue slides between my lips, parting them, while she starts to explore the caverns of my mouth. I moan against her, and bring my hands up to grip her steely arms. My hands try to remove her clothing, but hers come up to grip my wrists, and with one hand, she restrains them above my head. I whimper, and arch against her while she grins.

"You're mine. Mine." She growls, and her lips start trailing down my neck. She nips the skin gently, raising love bites, before sucking on the skin to soothe it.

"Yours. Only yours." I pant as my body responds to her ministrations.

My panties are totally ruined, as my juices just flow freely from my core. I haven't got it in me to be embarrassed, I'm just feeling.

Jane brings her spare hand to slice through my bra, and flings it aside. Her eyes latch onto my breasts at the same time her mouth catches up.

Her eyes now obsidian, and screaming possessiveness, as she takes in my body. I feel my lust levels rise, and my body writhes beneath hers. Her fangs scrape across my nipple. Her cool breathe bringing it to a harden peak in an instance.

"Jane."

"Call me, Mistress." She growls.

"Yes, Mistress." My only desire to please her, and be pleased by her.

"Good girl," she croons. I allow my hands to drop, as her tongue swirls around my other nipple, before taking it into her mouth to suckle.

I arch my back and press my body into hers. My warm, over sensitive core comes into contact with her body, and I mewl.

She begins to purr.

"You smell entirely delectable, Isabella. I cannot wait to taste you." She starts kissing down my torso, nipping at the skin. Once again leaving trails of love bites, marking me as hers. Claiming me as her own.

"You still have your panties on, Isabella. These need to come off. Do you want me to take them off, Isabella?" Her voice pure seduction, as her cool fingers play with the edge of my panties.

She's teasing me. When a finger dips beneath the hem, and brushes against my core it makes my hips buck to reach her hand. One of her hands grasps my hip, pressing me firmly down into the bed, and renders me immobile. I'm completely vulnerable, and open to my Mistress' wishes.

"Yes, Mistress. Please, Mistress."

Her black eyes sparkling, while she holds my gaze. Her fingers slip beneath my panties and rip them clean off my body. I gasp at the strange sensation that accompanies it. It's almost painful, yet the pleasure of the act is so overwhelming that it's … enjoyable.

"I want to see you, Mistress." I plead with my eyes, hoping she'll remove her clothes.

She tilts her head to the side as it hovers just above my core, while she considers my request.

"I shall grant you your wish, Isabella, this once, but do not make a habit of asking for things, I may not always be so lenient."

I can't ask for things?

"Everything you need will be provided." Her mouth descends on my over sensitive, throbbing centre which has been crying out for attention.

Attention from my Mistress.

She rips her clothes from her body with one free hand, leaving her in only a pair of red lace panties.

My eyes are glued to her body and she looks incredible. Her clothes didn't do her curves any justice, and those plump, firm breasts are so inviting, as they sway around. I'm dying to reach out and just hold them, twist the nipples, but,I can't reach.

"Mistress." I practically sob at the sensation of her cool tongue lapping at my warmth.

Her cool arms slide around my legs and waist, locking me in place, and meaning I can only use my arms to thrash around, clench the sheets around my, while my body undulates under her petting. Mistress continues to suck and lick at my core, taking my juices into her body, before she starts to purr. It sends vibrations through my body, and it makes me quiver with need and want.

"Oh, Mistress." I feel my body grow tense.

"Do not cum, Isabella." She nips at my clit.

I merely whimper, beyond any sane thought.

"I want to bite you here, Isabella. I want the juices from your core and the blood from your body at the same time. Will you let me bite you hear? Make you mine and have my bite throb here for all of time?" Mistress runs her finger over my clit, making me whimper again.

"Anything, Mistress." I'm so far gone, I can't even think straight.

"Take me, Mistress."

I think she has mercy on me as her fingers spear up inside of me, reaching for my pleasure spot, and rubbing against it, hard. I let out a little cry of pain and pleasure.

"Cum for me, angel. Cum for me, my bellezza." And on that note, my body started to convulse.

"Mistress ..."

I feel the piercing pain of her fangs sinking into my soft, sensitive, and tender flesh of my clit as she begins to suck the blood from my body. The pleasure and pain intensifying together tips me over the edge. Before my orgasm can even finish, I'm tipped into a second one. Everything around me begins to swirl before my eyes, and heat begins to curl through my body.

I feel Mistress's cool tongue lap at the wound over my clit before she crawls up my body, and proceed to puncture my neck with her fangs. She sucks the blood there, injecting her venom into my body.

Then she whispers her final words to me, before I descend to the darkness. "I love you, Isabella. I shall see you, my beautiful angel when you awake, in our home of Italy."

My eyes close as I feel her lips press against mine, and a soaring pain shoots through my body.

Consuming me. Then, I black out.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Twilight, nor it's characters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Banner **on my** profile.**

**Update**: Short Novelle, so updates will be as and when.

Follow me on **Twitter. NerdetteLove**.

Thanks for reading.** Pretty please leave me a review!**

Nerdette! x


	3. Chapter 3

***^* Vampire Attraction *^* **~ **Nerdette Love**

**Chapter Three**

My body was on fire, it was the most excruciating pain I'd ever felt. I writhed about, trying to get away from the burning pain, but wherever I moved, the pain seemed to intensify.

Everything was dark and black around me. The darkness the only constant through this burning pain. It coursed through my veins and arteries, reaching out to every part of my body. While I couldn't see, I certainly felt and because I couldn't see, the pain was intensified all the more.

"Ahhh."

"Shhhh, my love." I could feel a cool hand stroking my hair. For a moment it soothed, but then the excruciating pain consumed me again, and I began to writhe.

"Aro, what can I do?"

That beautiful, bell-like voice sounded so distressed. It made me want to reach out to whoever it was and soothe them. While I thought of how I could soothe the poor creature's distress, I pondered who Aro was. I cannot ever remember hearing the name Aro. Had I heard the name Aro?

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do, child. Only wait for her to wake."

"I'm here, darling. I love you." The cool touch was once again stroking over my skin. It gave me a semblance of comfort and I tried to hold myself together so I was able to listen to the wonderful creature.

"Why has she stopped moving, Aro?"

"Jane, dear. Stop worrying! She will be perfectly fine."

Jane? Who was Jane?

Before I could contemplate the name Jane any more, I felt the pain begin to lessen, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"It is time."

Once those words had been spoken I felt the pain shoot to my heart. It accumulated all within my heart and I felt my back arch in surprise against the pain. Steel bands held me down against the hard slab I was lying on, and I began to wriggle around, while my heart began to beat faster. I listened to the frantic pulsating of it, and how it hammered against my chest, almost jumping out.

I whimpered.

Then it stopped. My heart didn't beat and as suddenly as the pain overcame me — how long ago it had, I couldn't say — it vanished. The pain was gone, leaving me totally at ease. My heart no longer beat, and I everything was deathly silent for one moment.

I remained still, not moving, not opening my eyes. I try to sense my surroundings before I made a move. Wary that I didn't know the people around me.

I could hear several people breathing within the room, and the shifting of their weight. I could hear somebodies heels clicking against the floor, but it didn't sound close.

How was this?

"Isabella, my love. Please open you eyes." Accompanying the voice was a squeeze to my hand. It was warm. That was new.

I opened my eyes and blinked. There before me, was my Mistress.

"Mistress."

She broke into a breathtaking smile. Before I'd even managed to think about doing it, I was up off the bed and throwing myself at her. We landed on the floor, in a tangle of limbs.

"Careful, darling."

I pulled back.

"You're rather strong now, you can actually hurt me."

I removed myself from her quickly, upset about that fact.

"Hey, it takes a lot to hurt me. I just want you to be careful, baby." Mistress was quickly pulling me into a hug which I tentatively returned. She nuzzled her face into my neck, and I felt myself reacting to her proximity. She growled gently, before pulling away.

"Not now, pet." She nipped my neck. "We have company."

I awaited the tell-tale blush that usually came, but when it didn't, I realised I was a little different now.

"I'm a vampire."

My brain seemed to catch up with that fact only at this moment.

"Bella!"

I looked quickly to Mistress.

"It's okay."

I nodded my head. "It is."

She beamed. "I want you to introduce you to our Kings, Aro, Caius and Marcus."

I turned to see three very scary gentlemen stood before us. The one at the front had jet black hair, that fell to his shoulders. His eyes were a red, and looked like they had a filmy milky layer covering them. His skin was deathly white and translucent almost. My eyes fell on the second one, who wore a sneer. His blond hair shorter than the first, and his red eyes just an intimidating. Finally, my eyes rested on the rather sad looking one of the group, he looks extremely young compared to the other two. They seemed almost ancient.

I subconsciously moved closer to Mistress, wanting the comfort of her body. Her arm secured me in place, and prevented me from moving.

"Hello, Isabella. It is so wonderful to meet you. I am Aro." He swooped towards us and I tried to back away, but Mistress held me tight.

"Isabella!"

I turned to her in fright.

She quickly pulled me closer and began to stroke my hair. "He won't hurt you, baby!"

"I'm sorry for startling you, Isabella. I merely wanted to introduce myself." He held out his hand and I eyed it warily.

"Isabella, shake his hand." Mistress hissed in my ear.

I held out my hand, and he eagerly clasped it between his own. His brilliant smile quickly dropped to a frown, and he pulled on my hand.

"Master?"

"How delightful!"

"Aro?" The blond one stepped forward.

"It seems I cannot read young Isabella Swan's mind."

I gasped. He'd been trying to read my mind. At least I could be grateful that he couldn't, but it would have been nice not to have been deceived.

"Is something wrong with me?"

He laughed then. "Absolutely not, my dear. Jane, have you tried your gift upon her?"

She hissed. "Of course not!"

"I take it you are unwilling to try?"

"My mate will not be used as a guinea pig!"

I was suddenly placed behind Jane's body and she was glaring at Aro. He laughed.

"No worries, my dearest Jane. It seems that your mate is a shield. How delightful, she shall certainly be a wonderful addition to our fold."

I pulled on Mistress's shoulder who merely gave me a look that said, she'd speak about this later.

"Indeed, Master. I would ask that you give me some time with my mate to accustom her to our ways."

"Of course, darling Jane!" Aro clapped his hands together, grinning.

"Thank you, Master."

"We shall discuss the arrangements about Isabella later. Goodbye, dearest Isabella!"

Mistress took me by the arm and lead me from the room, down the corridor and towards — what I assume to be — her quarters. Mistress quickly grows bored of our slow pace and begins to pick up speed, dragging me along behind her. I find myself unable to maintain the slow speed, and with a burst of my own power, I'm running beside her at an exhilarating speed. I laugh out loud at the thrilling sensation.

Mistress shortly pulls up to a stop outside two ornate, golden doors, which she quickly opens and pulls me through. The most delicious smell wafts through to fill my senses, and I feel my mouth filling with venom. I take a step towards the smell when I sense the burning in my throat.

"Ah, ah, ah, pet!" Mistress pulls me back.

I look to her and growl.

"Isabella, are you going to be a good girl?"

I nod my head.

"Good, pet." She steps forward and wraps her arms gently around my waist, and kisses me passionately on the lips. I rest my hands on her hips and pull her flush against me. All the while, she starts backing me towards the bed. She manages to get me to lie down, and then I feel my hands restrained above my head with two metal clicks. I look to see two metal shackles. I try to pull my wrists free, but they refuse to budge.

I look quickly to Mistress. "Mistress?"

"You are mine to do with as I wish, pet. I want to see you helpless beneath me, begging for me." She grins wickedly and I feel a rush of arousal towards my nether regions.

"You, come here and climb onto the bed." Mistress turns away to order someone over her.

I attempt to turn my head to see who, but Mistress's hand turns my face back to her.

"Eyes on me."

The delicious scent fills my senses again and I whimper in desire.

"Do you want that, pet?"

"Yes, Mistress!" I keen and buck my body.

She smiles before ripping my clothes clean of my body.

I gasp.

"Perfection." She roughly grabs my breasts and massages them in her palms, while flicking my nipples with her thumbs.

"You, pleasure her. Stick you tongue in her sweet, wet, little pussy and lick it until I tell you to stop!"

"Ah." I buck my hips up, when I feel a hot little tongue jab into my dripping core. "Mistress."

She strokes her hands over my body. "That's it, pet, allow the sensations to consume you."

I focus on Mistress's face as her red eyes shine with glee. Her hands are still fondling my breasts and I squirm beneath her gaze. Meanwhile, a hot little tongue stabs in and out of the core, and I feel my arousal gushing from between my legs. Mistress growls and bats the person between my legs out of the way. She licks from my slit up to my clit, then she swirls her tongue around my clit. I buck my pussy up against her mouth and she growls, pressing down on my hips.

"You, move up to my darling Isabella and offer her your throat."

I'm so far gone at this point that I can only writhe and wriggle, taking in the pleasure from my Mistress, and the mouth-watering scent in the air. When the scent finally overpowers me, I growl and reach for it. Finding myself unable to move my wrists, I try to move myself closer.

"Relax, darling pet. You will get what you desire shortly." Mistress pulls away and strokes my core with her hand. I move my head so I can watch her stroke me, before lifting her fingers that are coated with my juices to her mouth. She moans as she takes them into her mouth.

My fangs elongate in my mouth, and I try to rub my thighs together to get the friction I'm so desiring, but one of Mistress's hands comes to restrain me.

"Mistress, please."

"What, pet?"

"I need you."

She grins and thrust her fingers deep within me. I feel myself start to convulse and then that scent is so close that my instincts take over. I rise up and sink my fangs into a soft buttery surface, and there is a rush of warm, cooling substance that gushes down my throat. I drink greedily, and there is a soft sigh. I'm not sure who it's from, because I'm so consumed by my desires.

I continue to convulse as Mistress keeps pounding her fingers into my sopping core. So unrelenting that I find myself convulsing again. The thing that I'm drinking from is pulled away and I whimper in protest.

"You need to learn to share, baby." Mistress smiles and pulls her fingers from my core as I start to shake with aftershocks. She gives my clit a pat which causes more juices to squirt from my pussy. I squirm in embarrassment.

"Don't shy away, my naughty pet. You like what Mistress does for you, don't you?"

I nod hastily.

"Answer me." She pinches my clit.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good girl." She leans over and thrusts her tongue into my mouth, while her hands continue to pet my body and keep me in a constant state arousal and neediness for her.

She pulls away and releases my hands from their restraints. I flop back against the bed, sated but still fully aroused. She brings the fingers that were in my pussy and brushes them against my lips. I take them into my mouth and swirl my tongue around them.

"Watch."

I watch in fascination as she pulls a young girl's body up towards her and sinks her teeth into the side of her neck that doesn't have a ragged, blood-seeping wound. She looks beautiful as she begins to drink from this … rag-doll before me. I suck more greedily on her fingers. I want to show my Mistress how eager I am to please her.

She growls and pulls the girl closer while she feeds. I bring my hands to trace her curves and pull at the clothes that remain on her body. She helps me by shrugging her shoulders to remove her top, but in the end, I use my hands to rip away the clothes and reveal her milky skin to my eyes.

I moan around her fingers as I see her breasts sway. My hand trails down to pinch her nipples, before stroking the soft skin of her stomach, and trailing my hand to the hem of her pants. Her eyes flicker to mine in warning, but I tear away her pants despite this, and cup her sex.

She growls and shoves aside the body she's drinking from. A trail of red trickles down her chin, and I lean up and lick it off.

"You are being naughty today, pet!" Mistress presses me back into the bed and growls.

I wrap my arms around her and flip us over. "Let me pleasure you, Mistress." I nuzzle my face into her neck and gently lap at the skin there. She tips her head back and I gently brush aside her blonde hair, that's so soft and silky.

I nibble on her skin and place kisses down her body. My tongue swirls around one of her nipples, while I squeeze the other between my fingers. I suckle gently. Mistress whimpers below me, and I smile in glee around her nipple.

I flick my tongue across the little bud, while my hand travels up her thigh and strokes the skin there.

"Isabella, stop teasing me."

My hand slides across her silky smoothness and moves to cup her warm, wet heat. I run my tongue down across her stomach, and dip it into her navel. I hook my arms around her leg and drag her lower body against my face. I flick my tongue across her clit and delve into her sweet treasure trove.

"Mmmmm."

I flick, suckle, lick and thrust in my tongue.

Mistress brings her hands up to my head, while threading her fingers into my hair. She pulls me closer while she squirms.

I lap at her core, when her juices begin to squirt from her body. Her back arches up off the bed, and her breasts are thrust into the air. I stare in awe at the sight of her. Her blonde hair wrapped around her face, her red eyes wide in ecstasy, and her fangs elongated against those plump kissable lips.

Once she finally comes down, she pushes me off and presses me into the bed. Then she bites into my neck.

"Mine."

I gasp.

She cradles my body while she drinks, before lapping at the wound. I cross my legs behind her back and align my crotch with hers while I rub them together to gain friction. Once she seals the wound with her venom, she urges me against her breast to bite.

Gently I nip with my new found fangs, and she pushes my head harder against her soft breast.

"Bite me, Isabella."

I bite into her skin and suckle gently. She cries out, and I pull away, worried I've hurt her.

"Isabella!" she whines.

I lick the wound to seal it before falling back against the bed covers, entirely sated.

"Wow."

"You please your Mistress well." She runs her hand over my body and draws me against her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Mistress?"

"Yes, Isabella?"

"Do you wish my to call you Mistress always?"

She pauses for a second. "It would please me greatly for you to be subservient to me always, for you to be my pet. It has always been the type of mate I desire, but if you feel uncomfortable, we can change this."

I thought about it for a while. My brain being that of a vampire now means I can compute many things at once, and I could think about whether or not that would be something I desired.

"I think I would be agreeable to that, as long as you allowed me to speak, Mistress."

"You make me very happy, pet."

She pressed her lips against my own and allowed her tongue to sweep across my lower one gently. The kiss was sweet and tender unlike our recent — rather destructive — love making.

I pull away, feeling thoroughly energised, despite the fact that I'd just had several rounds of energetic love-making.

I turn my head to the side, and that's when I noticed the discarded body of the girl.

"Oh god!" I feel physically sick. How had I not noticed her?

My mind flashed to the liquid I'd been drinking. The soft body.

"Pet?"

"I d-d-d-drank from her!" I'd feel faint if a vampire could.

"Of course, Isabella, that is the natural way for vampires."

"No. No. No." I couldn't think of anything else as I repeated the word over and over again. I'd allowed myself to take a human life. What had I done?

"I'm not like that, Jane."

She seemed to freeze in that moment. For me it was like a call for help, saying her name.

"Hey, baby."

I begin to rock myself. To take away the image from my mind. To discard it from my memories.

"Guards. Dispose of this."

I feel something being draped around me, while I am pulled into Jane's arms. She holds me while I rock.

"Never again. Never again."

"I'm sorry, Isabella. I didn't think."

I pull away, forgetting about my nakedness and the guards in the room. Jane hisses and throws a blanket at me while backing me against a wall. She pins me there.

"Don't show your body to any other than me. Are we clear, Isabella?"

I whimper and nod my head.

"Guards. Out!"

I don't take in when they leave, just the livid face of Jane.

"You are only for my eyes, understand, Isabella?"

She rips away the blanket and thrusts her fingers into my core. I am wet and ready for her because I am so pliant to her needs. Her legs hold me up against the wall, so I am pinned; helpless.

I gasp for breath and scrape my nails across her back.

"Oh!"

I feel my eyes roll back in my head.

"Who do you belong to, Isabella?"

"You, Mistress."

"Say it again."

"I'm yours, Mistress!"

I cry out as I convulse and she drops us to the floor where she cradles me. Her fingers still buried in my core.

"I won't ever drink human blood again."

She doesn't seem happy, but she can't force me.

"You will make me look a fool to have a animal drinking mate."

"You can't force me."

She growls.

"You are mine to do as I wish, remember, Isabella?"

I turn to eye her warily.

"I'm much stronger than you."

"I have my gift."

"I thought you wouldn't use it on me."

"Maybe a quick lesson would teach you your place." She growls again.

"Bring it."

I press myself close against her, which forces her fingers deeper inside of me. I hold in the whimper.

She makes eye contact with me and as the seconds wear on, she seems to become more and more agitated.

Finally she growls in frustration.

"It seems I am immune." I giggle.

She leans over to nip my ear. "It seems so, Isabella."

"I guess you'll just have to let me have my way."

"Indeed. You can drink furry blood, but that does not mean I won't teach you a lesson. I will just have to find a different way to do it." She suckles on my earlobe and continues to tease my core with the hand buried deep within me, while my own hands play with her breasts. Shivers run through my body at her petting and the thought of being taught a lesson by my Mistress.

***^*~VA~*^***

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>****I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN:**** I hope you're still reading, this story does have a plot, but it's more of a smutty get away.

**Update**: Short story, so updates will be when I have time, and when inspiration hits. **No update schedule. **

**Chapters:** There will probably be **around 7** in total, if that. It's not going to be long, due to it being an extended one-shot.

Oh, I have a **banner link** on my profile if you want to check it out.

**This is my Christmas present to you guys!**

Follow me on **Twitter. NerdetteLove**.

Thanks for reading. **Pretty please leave me a review!**

Nerdette! x


	4. Chapter 4

***^* Vampire Attraction *^* **~ **Nerdette Love**

**Chapter Four**

I have been in the castle nearly a week. I have had my first hunt in the forest. I killed a buck. I tackled it to the ground and sunk my teeth into its neck. The feeling was bittersweet. The pain at killing a poor defenceless creature did consume me, but I didn't allow it to control me. It was feed of humans or animals. I couldn't face killing humans; it would seem to me like I was becoming a cannibal, despite being of a different species.

I know I'm a vampire in every sense, but my mind is still stuck within its human limitations. Mistress has told me it's not unusual, but it's not a regular occurrence. I see it as keeping hold of my humanity, and I'm glad of it because despite how attached I am to Mistress, I see she hasn't retained much humanity. Therefore I must maintain all the more for both of us. We may not be human, but we live amongst them in society and we should maintain some of their decorum.

In the week that I've been here, I've met Aro, Marcus, Caius, Felix, Demetri, Renata, Heidi, Corin and several other members of the guard, as well as Mistres's twin, Alec. He unnerves me, the way he watches me. It's creepy. He spends a lot of time with Mistress and me. He also expected me to call him "Master". I scoffed at that and told him, I'd call him that the day I decided I thought men were the superior race. That will be precisely … never.

I have also found out that I have a gift. A gift Aro is very keen to use and control. I am not so excited as to explore it or play with powers much greater than myself. I can block people. I have an extremely strong mental shield, so Aro cannot read my thoughts, Alec's mist cannot affect me, and Mistress's pain cannot penetrate my inner shield. It's great, but it also means I'm one of the most dangerous, formidable vampires there ever was.

Aro is particularly happy to have me on his side, despite my protests that I will not be used against people. Mistress has already told me we will discuss it in private, but I am adamant I will not be used!

I'm currently on edge as I have been for the majority of the week. Mistress has still not carried out my lesson that she is setting out to teach me, and it's making me highly nervous. My hands shake and when I feel Mistress enter the room my whole body goes into instant alert. I feel like at any moment my body will combust. Since my alert means, not only does my every sense tingle, but my arousal blooms in the air when I think of how she might teach me a lesson.

I feel my stomach clench and the heat pool in the base of my stomach.

"Isabella!" Mistress has entered the room.

I gasp.

"What have you been doing, you naughty girl?"

I remain silent.

"Tell me, Isabella! What has my darling so aroused?"

I gasp as she cups me with her cool hands, through my denim jeans. Her fingers press against the seam, and the coolness of her hand seeps through to my core. My thoughts scatter in every direction while I feel.

"Tell me, Isabella! I will not warn you again." She scratches harder against my clit and I buck against her hand.

"You, Mistress."

"You're such a good, little pet, aren't you?" Her nose skims across the curve of my neck, and it makes me shiver in desire.

"Yes."

She chuckles and pats my pussy through the denim. It's a force that makes me buck and twist away from her touch.

"Ah. Ah. Ah." She takes my body and holds me strong. "You shall take whatever I give you, Isabella. Take it!"

She rips my jeans down my legs, and cups me in her hand. I rise on my tip toes to move away from her fingers that are rubbing furiously against my over-sensitive clit.

"M-m-mistress, please stop!"

"I said, 'take it', pet!"

She lifts her hand along with my body and keeps up the brutal pace.

"I need to c-come."

"No."

"I'm going to c-come." I feel my body tensing and my pussy muscles clenching, just as I'm on the brink of release her hand moves away and rips away my panties, before roughly pulling up my jeans.

I whimper at the sensation of the rough denim rubbing against my over-sensitive skin.

"Do not whine, pet. You will learn to follow your Mistress' commands."

I nod my head silently.

She smiles and scratches my head. "Kneel."

I blink rapidly as I look at her. Her face could have been carved from stone because it shows no emotion.

"Kneel."

I drop to my knees quickly at her sharp tone.

"Good, pet."

I frown. Why am I following her every command? It's not even that I don't like it, because I love the control she has over me and my body; it excites me. I'm just confused as to why I like it.

"Wait there, do not move. If you do, I shall know."

I don't even doubt her words. Mistress seems to have a sixth sense about her almost. It's scary.

I remain where I am, not even daring to breathe. It's not like I need to though. It's a strange concept, not needing to breathe. Sometimes I don't know how it can even work, but I guess when your whole body is almost a carved marble brick, your lungs don't move up and down like a real human. It's something I have to always remind myself. I am not human. I am not human.

I'm broken from my mantra when I hear Mistress' heels clicking along the marble flooring. _Click. Click. Click. _

I wait for them to come closer, but they don't seem to make it. I wait, and I wait, then she speaks. I nearly cry with joy at all the tension built up inside of me.

"It is time for you to learn you lesson, pet."

I exhale heavily. She's going to teach me a lesson. Oh god! My whole body tingles in anticipation.

"Follow me, pet."

I move to stand, but she shakes her head.

"I want you to crawl behind me."

Crawl? She wants me to crawl like a common place animal.

As if she can hear my thoughts, she reaches out with her hand to scratch my head. She strokes my face while soothing my nerves. "You are my beautiful, baby. I want to see you crawl to me, will you do that, Isabella?"

I nod my head, tentatively. I wouldn't wish to do anything other than please my Mistress. I begin to slowly crawl behind her. Every movement I make, causes my clit to rub against the seam of my denim jeans.

I whimper quietly as I continue to follow behind my Mistress.

She turns sharply. "Does my pet need attention?"

I look up at her in confusion because I don't know what to say.

"You keep whimpering, pet, do you need my attention?"

"No, Mistress."

She taps her finger against her chin. She looks wholly in control, and thoughtful. She is the air of authority, she is my Mistress.

"I think my pet is wrong, why else would she whimper? She wants my attention." She keeps tapping her finger on her chin; I know it's for effect because there is no reason to it. She waits for a while before finally making her movement. She steps forward and kneels before me.

"My pet shall be naked."

I squeak.

"Do you have a concern, pet?"

"No, Mistress."

"Good girl, because remember, you are learning your lesson." She drags me up to kneel and strips me first of my blouse, and then quickly my bra. My nipples harden when they are revealed to the surroundings. They ache with a great need to be touched. My Mistress' hands ghost over my breasts and she squeezes my nipples between her fingers, hard.

"Oh."

Her hands slide down to my denim pants, and I shift unconsciously to rub against the seam of my jeans and move myself closer to the peak of my arousal. She slaps my rear.

"Stop that!"

I still.

"Good, pet."

"Hmmm … is it more torture to leave you in those jeans, or would you gain more of my attention without?" She digs her hands into the top of my jeans before ripping them from my body.

Her hands slide down to rub through my pussy folds that are warm and dripping.

"Oh." I drop my head back and she pulls it back further with a sharp tug. She stares into my eyes while her fingers toy with my clit. I shuffle around on the floor, while I squirm under her touch.

"Sit still, Isabella."

I immediately still.

"I want you up on the bed, now! I want you to spread your legs wide for me."

I quickly scuttle of the floor and dive across the room for the bed. I hear Mistress chuckling, but it doesn't register to me right at this moment because I'm so aroused that it fills my every sense. I flop onto my back, and quickly arrange myself so my legs are spread.

"You look delicious from here, darling!"

I strain my head up to look at Mistress who slowly runs her tongue across her upper lip, and then the lower. She's seducing me. I keep my eyes trained on her, while her eyes remain on my pussy.

I feel my pussy wall clenches at her stare, and a little more of my juices leak out onto the bed.

"Tut. Tut. You are soiling my bed linen, pet!"

She stalks towards me. Despite her small stature, her small body is full of authority. "Lay your head back against the bed, pet."

I slowly drop my head back against the bed, and wait for Mistress to make her first move. I inhale so I can feel my surroundings. Mistress's scent is strong in the air. Everything is consuming me.

I hold perfectly still, not really a hard feat for me now that I am a vampire. I surprise myself by remaining perfectly still, even when Mistress's hand touches the base of my foot, and massages it within her hand. I relax further as the waves of relaxation travel up through my body, from the nerves within my foot.

"I want to try something new, pet. Are you agreeable?"

"What, Mistress?"

"I want to take our relationship to a different level. I want to try some bondage."

Bondage? I feel my stomach clench in excitement. I could easily break it if I wanted too, but the mental idea of it, is incredibly exciting.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good, pet."

I stay still as she ties up my feet. She makes sure my legs are spread wide and she can easily access my lower half before she secures all the ties. Then she moves to my wrists. She ties them above my head. It means my whole body is stretched out wide along the bed. I am so incredibly vulnerable, and I love it; it means Mistress has full access to my body and she can do with me, whatever she wishes.

"You look beautiful, pet."

I smile in happiness. I have never been like this before, but now I crave the compliments of my Mistress, the words of praise. It's almost like I need it to survive, because without that praise I would be nothing. I depend on Mistress.

I blink. Since when have I become so dependent on someone? I twist my head around and try to see things clearer. I enjoy the things Mistress does to me, but it's like she compels me to do them sometimes because I don't remember doing things, getting places. I think back to this week and all the black splotches in my memory there are. They are just "forgotten moments" because I'm a vampire. I don't forget.

Mistress's tongue is wet, warm and wickedly sensual as it slides up between my folds, collecting the juices that are there. I shudder. My previous muddle of thoughts is long forgotten.

"Delicious." She nips at my clit with her fangs and I buck my hips up to gain more friction against her mouth, but she pulls away.

"I want to touch you, Mistress."

"Not now, pet, I gain such pleasure from servicing you."

I writhe and wriggle under her touch. Her every caress and lingering graze sets my body on fire. I strain against the restraints.

I beg.

I plead.

I cry out.

When I can't take any more of her touch and I'm crying for release, she relents a little. My stomach is strung taunt from all the pressure building up inside of me. The heat and juices are seeping out from my core as I try to rub my thighs together to gain friction to tip me over the edge.

I'm hanging on the edge of a cliff, waiting to fall into the downwards spiral of release and climax. Mistress flicks my clit once and pulls away.

"Please!"

"Hold it." She flicks my clit again.

"Oh, God!"

"Not God, just me!"

Her finger slides into my core. Then she slips in two and twists them. My walls clench around her fingers and I hold them in my pussy. She rubs them against my sweet spot, and I know I won't last much longer.

"I-I n-n-need to come, pleeeeeassee!"

"Cum for me now! Scream my name! Tell me who you belong to."

In an arch my body leaves the bed and rises away from the mattress. My walls clench and pulse around Mistress' slender fingers. I gasp, pant and mewl at the sensations wracking my body. The heat scorns my body in its fiery path. It burns me up. I wrench the restraints of my body as I rise up and wrap my arms around Mistress's body.

I pull her tight against me and lift my knee to rub against her core, while I ride myself through my own orgasm. I keen when Mistress suckles on my nipple prolonging my orgasm.

"Mistress!"

"Who do you belong to?"

"Only you. Only ever you, Mistress!"

She smirks collapsing on top of me.

"You are beautiful, pet." She slides her fingers free from my body, and gently lies down beside me. She flings aside the tatters of the restraints and we cuddle close together. We bask in the warmth and coolness our bodies share with each other, now of a similar body temperature.

***^*~VA~*^***

I slowly come around from my orgasm induced haze, which has certainly helped to clear my mind, and it has brought around my previous thoughts. Am I really doing everything of my free will?

"Jane?"

She freezes next to me.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Are you controlling me?"

"Excuse me, Isabella?"

"I asked if you're controlling my actions or at the very least manipulating me."

"Is that how you feel? Do you not enjoy our time together?"

"No, I do enjoy our time together. However I feel like everything is out of my control."

"It's part of the mating."

"The mating?" I tilt my head to look at her. Her eyes are closed and she look peaceful, unlike many of the other times I look at her in moments of reflection where she still seems to be pained.

""Yes, the mating. I guess I didn't explain things, or even have a chance really. Everything is so drastic and sudden. Out of the mating pair, one will always be dominant, and it has always been within their nature to control. The other partner will be submissive and when they find their mate, the dominant one tends to have an extra amount of power they are able to exert over the submissive that means they depend more upon their mate and submit. It's to help the training stage of the submissive mate."

I nod my head and urge her to go on.

"The power is designed to help the pairing fit together and find a harmony. It brings the pair closer together. The submissive also comes to need, and desire the attention of the dominant. It's meant to keep a balance between the two partners. The training stage is all about the pairing fitting to each other's needs and getting to know each other, while being what each other needs."

"So it's helping us bond?"

"Yes."

"Do you like it when I call you Mistress?"

She brings my hands to trail down and cup her heat. "I like it a lot." Her eyes sparkle in the light.

"Mmmm." I press my lips softly against hers.

"Jane?"

"Yes, baby?"

"I want to make my own decisions about things."

"I would never stop you, baby."

"Good. And, Jane?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"I want to stop your hurting, in here." I bring my hand to rest over her heart. She looks up at me, and I see the venom pooling in her eyes. Those are the tears that will never fall.

"I-I don't think you can, Bella."

"I can do anything with love. Let it go for me, Jane." I bring her to my body and cuddle her gently. She wraps her arms around my body and drags me close. It would be obvious to anybody around that Jane was feeling vulnerable and needed my attention.

"My past is complicated, Bella."

"Is that why you're a sadist?"

She starts to laugh. "I'm not a sadist!"

"Sure you are. You get a kick out of hurting people. That's never been normal."

"Bella!" She nips above my breast with her fangs in warning,

"Am I stepping out of line?"

"Sure you are, baby." She drags me closer and slips her thigh between my own.

"Don't try any funny business." I hold her leg where it is and giggle.

"Why not?" Her lips brush across the top of my breast. She's teasing me.

"We need to talk." I grasp her head between my palms and stop her moving further.

"About?"

"You hurting people. You're hurting yourself more."

"Am I?"

"I can see it in your eyes."

"I'm stuck the way I am, Bella, and nothing is going to change that."

"How do you know?"

"Because I do." She flips me over so she's straddling my stomach and pinning me down. "I don't want to talk about this, Bella."

I allow her to hold me down while I hold her gaze. She looks sad. I would say even despondent.

"Jane?"

"Can't you drop it, Bella, please?"

"It wasn't about that."

"Oh." A glint appears in her eyes, and she brings her hands to caress my stomach. "What was it about?" she asks coyly.

"I was wondering if you'd seen my phone."

"Oh." She looks disappointed, and her hands slip away from my stomach. "It's here." Jane reaches over and opens up her bedside cabinet and passes me my phone.

I flick the button to turn it on and wait for it to load. I blink in surprise at the messages. Seven-hundred and fifty messages from Alice and over five-hundred missed calls. I look up at Jane and we share a glance. It seems I have forgotten the world outside of Jane this past week and Alice has become worried. Then again, why should I care if she betrayed me in such a way? She kept such a secret for so long.

I hit one of the many voicemails on the phone.

"Isabella Swan! You need to answer your goddamn phone! I'm worried about you and you've been gone for nearly a week with not a word. I get that you've met up with Jane, but it's no excuse to desert your best friend! Call me back as soon as you get this!"

I end the voicemail on the frustrated growl from Alice. I look up at Jane.

"You've been a naughty girl, Isabella." She smirks, coyly.

"It seems I have, are you going to punish me, Mistress?"

Her eyes widen and she grins before pressing me back into the mattress.

"Yes. First though, you have to call Alice because I don't fancy having her wrath brought down on me."

I giggle. She hands me the phone in my palm and nips my ear, before trailing her lips along my jaw. Her soft, peachy lips press against my own gently.

"Call Alice and sort out your friendship, baby. I'll be waiting in the library."

"With the revolver?"

She raises an eyebrow.

"Cluedo."

"What is Cluedo?"

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you've never heard of it, we have to get a board and play."

She laughs. "Okay, Isabella."

I slide out of bed and she pats my ass with a sly smile, before she vanishes too.

***^*~VA~*^***

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There is a banner link on my profile.

**Check out my other stories**, my o/s for AgeofEdward contest. My Alice/Bella The Loveless Lives story, and if you like my Bella/Edward, Fatum Lamarium if you want an dose of less-smut more plotline from me!

**Update: **Whenever I have time!

**Follow me on Twitter, NerdetteLove. **

Thanks for reading. **Pretty please leave me a review!**

**I love hearing from you guys, and wow! 30+ reviews it great! Thank you! **

**-Nerdette**


	5. Chapter 5

***^* Vampire Attraction *^* **~ **Nerdette Love**

**Chapter Five**

I stare at my phone which rests on the bedside table. It hasn't moved an inch since I placed it there when Jane slinked from the room. Inside of me I feel like it's weighing down on my heart, beating at my head, and it's churning up my insides. This is all because of Alice … my friend.

_Can I even apply that word to her now? _

The answer to that question continues to elude me, deceive me. The phone vibrates again and it jostles this time; moving itself along the counter towards the edge of the dresser top. A few more inches and it will tumble over the edge into oblivion—well maybe not quite oblivion.

I tilt my head to view the scene. Through my new vampire eyes I have the ability to take in every tiny detail of movement.

Though this ability doesn't make me reach out and answer. I'm not sure if I can face it. I've surpassed a thousand missed calls now; it seems Alice is becoming pretty insistent.

I take a deep breath and pull together all my courage, I am after all, a big girl, a grown up. And I should behave in such a manner, even if Alice hasn't shown the true bond of friendship and has betrayed me in a way I'm not sure I'm able to forgive.

The phone again beeps and vibrates; the tinkling tune that I'd been ignoring sounds out around the room, loudly, echoing of the walls and making me acutely aware of the phone. I reach out and snag the phone as the ring tone drops dead. A part of me wants to make the call to Alice and not answer her call because then it wouldn't be on my terms.

I don't want to let her think that she holds all the cards. Things are different; I'm a vampire.

Without dwelling too much on the consequences of this phone call or talking myself out of calling Alice, I unlock the phone and press 1 to call her number. The fact that she's on my speed dial under 1 only reminds me how much I've been betrayed. My heart clenches painfully and I block out all my emotions. I've seen Jane do it a thousand times, and despite telling her she needs to learn to express herself and show her humanity, like my nature has depicted I do until now. I need a moment of respite.

Hypocrite: that word springs to mind when I think of my actions, but I have no choice. It's a necessity to separate myself from this incident!

The phone rings once and then the frantic voice of Alice can be heard on the other end of the line.

"BELLA! ISABELLA MARIE SWAN. Where have you been?" Her voice is loud it pierces my eardrums.

I pull the phone away from my ear and glare at it. I feel suddenly angry that she is talking to me in such a way.

"Why should you care?" I grouch as I pull the phone back to my ear now everything is quite on the other end of the line.

"Bella, look."

"Don't, Alice." My voice is strained and my head is hurting—_is it possible vampires can get headaches? _

I didn't think we could. I let out a heavy sigh.

"But, Bella—"

"No, Alice, you see. You were my best friend, and I trusted you implicitly. God knows why, but I would have thrown myself in front of a bus for you."

"Well it's not like it would hurt—"

"Just shut up!"

Alice quickly quietens, thankfully. I'm not sure I could cope with having her apologise because I know my anger is only temporary and Alice has always had a way of sneaking around my defences.

"I'm really hurt. You didn't think to tell me what you are—" I stop her protest before she can begin. "—even though I know you technically couldn't. It still hurts, Alice! You used me as bait and didn't think to see if I was okay with that. How about if Jane actually hurt me and killed me? Did you think of that?"

I flop back into the mattress and I know if I were still human I would have been exhausted from my rant.

Alice is silent on the other end of the phone for a long while and I wait for her response, to see what excuse she'll proffer this time.

"I'm sorry." Her voice is small and entirely unlike Alice. It doesn't tamper down my anger though because I'm determined to hang onto it now I've let it free.

Holding onto my emotions couldn't last for long as soon as I heard Alice's voice all thoughts of subduing them into oblivion went out of the window. This is how I know I'm not like Jane. I'm still at my core human because I've spent so much of my life being human and having humanity; I cannot just change this. To be truthful, I don't want to.

"Your apology doesn't mean anything."

Her voice cracks when she attempts to speak again, but I ignore it. She fed me to Jane and that cannot be forgotten. I wonder if she knows Jane likes to tie me up and keep me as her pet and that she expects me to call her Mistress. It doesn't matter that I love Jane and that I enjoy the dynamic of our relationship, it's the principle.

"I don't know what to say, B."

"You've had several days to think this over."

"I-I…"

I close my eyes to try and block out the tremor in Alice's voice. I know she's still 'acting human' because no vampire speaks with a tremor usually. Although a small part of my mind niggles away that she became like that for me, acted human. Could it mean that she cared?

I slam down the hopeful note in my brain because I cannot allow myself to be hurt again. I have Jane now and I don't need anybody else. Jane will take care of me and I will help Jane become happy with herself.

"Spit it out, Alice."

"Don't be mad with me, B. I'm so sorry, is Jane treating you well? I didn't realise how things would be." Her voice is full of dejection and it breaks my heart.

I don't release all my pent up anger, but I can feel the crusty surface cracking. "It's okay, Ali. She's amazing, although she's bossy." I laugh a little and I can imagine Alice relaxing.

"Can I come see you?"

I pause. _How would Jane react to me inviting people over? _

"I'm not sure; I'll have to ask Jane."

"What is she, your keeper?" Alice laughs and I fall silent.

It stretches for several moments between us. "Bella?"

I shift uncomfortably on the bed. I've always been rather prudish and this is no different. "What?"

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really." If I were still human I have no doubt that I would be beetroot red.

At that moment the door to Jane and mine quarter's opens and Jane walks in. She looks at me with piercing eyes. I wonder why she's come back from the library. Then I see leading behind her on a leash is a naked human girl. I gasp.

Jane's eyes are entirely black as I look into them.

I can hear Alice wittering on in the background.

"Give me the phone, Isabella."

I hand over the phone to Mistress without another thought.

"Alice." Mistress smiles angelically.

I listen in to Alice's reply because with my vampire hearing I can now effectively gauge both sides of the conversation, easily.

"What's wrong with, B?"

"Nothing, it's just a surprise I had for her."

I have to quell my insides from revolting. _A human as a surprise? _

Jane gives me a stern look and I freeze on the spot.

"Oh. Well I was just asking her if I could visit."

"Were you now." Jane looks over to me.

I hold her glance and don't shrink despite its domineering power. Jane holds the phone away slightly and mouths to me _clothes off now! _

Not wanting to anger my Mistress, I strip and fold my clothes before kneeling on the bed in waiting position. My head down, legs spread and my palms resting on my thighs.

"That would be wonderful! Isabella would be delighted to see you. I'm sure she's very excited!" Mistress's voice is practically preening now.

"Great. I'll book the first flight out."

"Indeed, Alice. We shall see you shortly, when you can resolve everything with Isabella properly." Jane ends the phone call abruptly and tosses the phone aside. I hear a crunch and hope that she hasn't broken the phone completely. That was, after all, my only access to the outside world.

"Hmmmm. Isabella, you look divine."

I gasp as Mistress's hand cups me firmly. She giggles delightedly and her thumb rubs over my already soaked clit. She slides her pinky beneath the hood and rubs against my clit vigorously.

"Oh, God!"

"God is not here to help you now, Isabella!" Mistress swats my ass and I keen in surprise.

"Be quiet!" she snaps.

I see the Mistress grasp the chain that leads to the human. I freeze. I've been thinking of the poor, naked girl in terms of being human. Inside my being shies away from the idea that I am separating myself from the human race. It is a physical need to maintain my humanity.

"Isabella." A growl leaves Mistress's lips and I look up to catch her stare.

When I look into her eyes I understand that she knows what I'm thinking and I bow my head in shame. Mistress expects me to fit into the vampire life and I have been purposefully trying to avoid her.

"Keep your head down and don't move."

My hands lay firmly flat against my thighs as I hear the clinking of chains. Suddenly something cool brushes against the bare skin of my wrist. The sensation surprises me because nothing is meant to feel cool to my body.

The temptation to look at what Mistress is doing is strong inside of me, but I realise I'll be punished if I do. I don't want to be punished because I'm trying to get Mistress to open up to me as Jane and heal her. I can't heal her when I'm still her submissive.

Finally after several moments of waiting and holding my breath something tugs on my wrist and I feel it being encased in a steel hold. I panic for a moment, but Mistress strokes my back, soothing me.

"All done, pet, you may look."

I glance from beneath my lashes and see that there is a solid metal clasp around my wrist. I look at the shiny chain that leads of and follow it until I find the connection. The pit of my stomach drops when I realise I'm connected to the girl.

I can't help but begin to panic as I look to gain Mistress's attention. She is smiling in pleasure.

"You will learn to eat my way or you will not be welcomed into the Volturi."

"But …"

"No, Isabella! I gave you an opportunity, but members are talking and they see you as weak."

"Is this about Alec?"

"Alec?" she sounded confused.

"Yes, he asked me to call him Master."

Mistress hissed. "You will do no such thing!"

I looked up to her, glad that she wasn't pleased with that direction because I wasn't happy either.

"Have you called it him, Isabella?"

"No." I shook my head at the same time to add to my adamant denial.

"Good girl." She ran her hand through my hair and stroked the skin of my cheek with the pad of her thumb.

I hummed against her hand enjoying the attention.

"I will deal with Alec, pet. Now you will remain in this room until you have completed your task." She bent over to whisper something in the poor girl's ear before leaving the room in a flash.

The sound of the lock clicking into place finalised that I would not escape.

I looked once again to the chain between me and the girl and realised how incredibly short it was. Then my eyes finally settled on the girl, she was staring up at me with these great big eyes that to sum up, looked hungry.

Forgetting about the chain I shuffled back on the bed, but it only forced her to follow. She kneeled up and climbed slowly onto the bed, rather awkwardly with the wrist attachment and crept towards me.

It then dawned on me that we were both naked.

She crept ever closer to me and I tried to pull away, but it only resulted in her falling across my legs. The sweet, scent of her blood called to me and her skin was so pale that all her veins stood out. I could see the pulsing and flow of blood. It called to me.

I shut my eyes. I shouldn't be this hungry. I only fed yesterday.

_Bad girl. Bad girl. _

I repeated the thought over and over in my head. It became a mantra. I was a bad girl who should not be having these thoughts.

_Remember your humanity! _

Then the girl rubs her cheek against the naked flesh of my shoulder. A shudder passes through my body and the girl lets out a little contented moan.

_Why is she behaving like this? _

My lips turn down in a frown as I stare at her. Something is incredibly wrong with her. By now she should be running from the room or screaming at me not to kill her.

I jump when she straddles my lap with a coy smile on her lips. _What is she doing? _

Without Mistress around I feel rather helpless. In the end I know there is only one solution, but I can't bear to think it.

The girl begins to rub herself against me and I shut my eyes. I don't want to think or feel. If I see her as a normal human being then I know I'll break down and stop.

Ultimately I don't want to disappoint my Mistress because I love her and I want to her to be proud of me. Actually, I need her to be proud of me and make sure that I don't embarrass her in front of others.

In the back of my mind, I can hear Mistress's voice circling. _Do it. Do it. Bite her sweet neck. She's so into you, she'll never notice. _

I open my eyes to find I've been leaning forward unconsciously. Her neck is right before my eyes. It's pale and the blood vessels running along the surface are prominent and calling to me.

The venom fills my mouth, coating my fangs and I strike. She bucks against my body and then sighs in contentment. Her arms fall around my body and she allows me to suck the blood from her body. It's like she's oblivious to the fact I'm going to kill her.

_Oh God! I'm killing her. _

I try to pull away, but it's too late. The vampire beast in me has sensed its prey and struck. It won't allow me to pull away. The blood is slowly draining into me and taking her life and only a small part of my conscience can see it from the back of my mind. I'm too involved in sucking down the life giving force to really think.

Eventually once I've sucked the poor girl dry I drop her body. Two red streaks trail down the deathly, white skin of her neck. She's dead…

The door to the bedroom cracks open and Mistress looks in. Her eyes travel from me to the body and she's quickly unlocking me and pulling me into her arms.

"Shhhhh, baby."

I want to blame her, scream at her and tell her I hate her, but nothing will make it better. I am the monster, the one who has taken the human life. Mistress may have chained me, but I choose to do it.

Her hands cup me gently and stroke the wetness below to distract me. In an attempt to stop her I bring my hand to her arm, but she bats it away and pushes me against the wall. My whole body feels lethargic and sated from eating and I'm not really bothered about sex. I feel like I'm in a different realm.

When Mistress slips two of her fingers inside of me, I jolt into a higher realm of unearthly feeling. I no longer can think as she pushes her fingers deep inside of me, curling them and forcing my body into convulsions.

I cry out in surprise and my body collapses on Mistress.

"Hold onto me, you're going into sub-space, pet."

The term has been said before I'm sure, but I can't place it. My body feels different, and I cling to Mistress. Everything seems so vibrant and emotional. The only solid support I have is Mistress who I snuggle against as she carries me from the room.

All the while her hands pet, soothe and stroke me into cuddling ever closer. She coos and murmurs sweet words in my ears, but for most of the time I feel oblivious to everything.

Eventually Mistress settles me on a bed and my head flops about. I didn't think this was possible now I was a vampire.

"Only for those newly turned. It's to acclimatise you to being the pet of your mate and the submissive."

I curl into a ball and shut my eyes. Surprisingly my body begins to shut off and huddle in. A whine escapes my lips and I blink in surprise until Mistress shuffled naked onto the bed beside me. She takes me in her arms, her hand sliding into my folds. I fuss and try to shove her away.

"Isabella."

I stop moving.

"I know exactly how to deal with you and you need this, so stop misbehaving!"

I freeze and allow Mistress to hold me intimately. I brush my cheek against her breasts and snuggle into her heat needing to centre myself on my mate. She's everything that matters and all that I need.

* * *

><p>Thanks for sticking with me guys! There should be about 2 more chapters left to finish off this story.<p>

Follow me on Twitter under NerdetteLove

For those of you concerned about my writing and if it gets taken down from fanfiction, I now have a blog on wordpress.

Come follow me there for lots of different one-shots, drabbles etc.

Leave me a review!

~Nerdette


	6. Chapter 6

***^* Vampire Attraction *^* **~ **Nerdette Love**

**Chapter Six**

It's been a week since I drank human blood. I feel different now, strange… maybe even changed. However I have started to acclimatise with Mistress more and we are functioning as a mated couple.

I think that came with the change because she realised what I needed and I understood that she needed me to submit, but also be firm. Since she needed to release all this pent up anger over her life. It resided from her birth and her parents.

Being driven from her village for being a witch alongside her brother, and only narrowly escaping death by burning at the stake because Aro and Caius managed to step in and save them, can certainly lead to somebody being bitter.

So last week before Alice came, we finally got to the root of the problem…

"_Baby, where are you?" Jane's voice drifted through the library. However I could tell she wasn't nearby because her voice was echoing around the room and bouncing of the volumes of books. _

_I had taken to spending a lot of my spare time in the library. It has become my haven. The room has a very old, austere feel about it and it has the dusty smell of old books that fills your nostrils and creates a homey feel inside. The shelves are carved from a fine, old oak tree to create sturdy shelves with the wood effect from the circles and spirals making a very natural and earthy environment. The sturdy shelves, rise high up to the ceiling so ladders on rails are needed to run along the bookcases. It would be possible for us vampires to climb the shelves, but when we employ humans and to prevent shelf damage, it's easier to install the ladder. _

_Personally I get a thrill from kicking off at one end of the room and gliding around the room, especially when I push the ladder to its limits. I'll probably end up breaking it with my speed and strength, but I always used to sit and look at the library in Beauty and the Beast as a child and fall in love with the old, magical library and the ladders. Now having my very own haven is just every dream come true!_

_With the shelves stacked high with books from old to new in hardbacks and many of them edged with gold pages. I take up the warm, cushy couch by the fireplace that's always burning (not that it matters to me) and I curl up and read for hours, until Jane comes to find me to drag me away. _

_So as her voice drifted across the library, I slotted in my fluffy rabbit bookmark and placed my copy of Frankenstein down on the seat beside me, to return to later. Then I twisted around on the couch and turned to call out to Jane. _

"_I'm here, darling." _

_Several seconds later she flitted into view with a tender smile across her face and her red eyes glowing in pleasure. A smile crossed my face to reciprocate my happy mood and I sunk a little into the couch in contentment. _

_Whilst we enjoyed our moment of happiness I noticed there was a sad tinge to Jane's eyes despite her being a mistress of deception, I could see something was still eating at her. _

"_We need to talk, baby." I hold out my hand to her and make a little motion to encourage her over rather than demand because that will turn Jane into mistress mode and give me a sore ass—if that's even possible as a vampire. _

"_Okay." She nods her head and I hide the surprise from my face. I'd never expected things to be this easy after she'd been putting everything off since I first raised the subject. I'd expected months of hardship to finally come to this point, but it seems that this may not be needed. _

_Jane quickly came around to join me on the couch and shuffled over to snuggle beside me. She took me in her arms and began stroking my hair. I'd realised this was necessary to soothe her and pander to her need for control, something I know now that will never change in Jane. _

_Silence surrounded us for a long time and I closed my eyes and enjoyed the closeness of the moment, sure that Jane would speak when she was ready to share. _

"_It started when I was a child. They took Alec and me from my parents claiming we were witches. The children of the village had never liked us." _

_I sat up a little straighter to listen more closely to Jane, but I didn't make a sound, not wanting to drag her from her memories she was obviously entering—even if they were bad—she needed to work through this._

"_We were the little outcasts, but we didn't care. Alec and I had each other and we were happy enough, but then one day I'd been hit by another little boy and Alec had stormed over. He'd been furious and very protective of me, so he'd glared at the other boy. At first I couldn't understand what had happened because one moment the boy was laughing and attempting to kick me and the next he was on the floor; he looked dead. I thought he was dead. Oh god! He was so lifeless. I remember crying, screaming even and Alec trying to calm me down…" _

_Jane's voice hitched and she paused for a moment whilst I grabbed hold of her hand to remind her I was here. _

"_Then they came, the villagers. It was the excuse they'd been looking for. Our parents couldn't do anything and they accused my mother of withcraft because she practised herbs and treatments. My father—" Her voice was filled with bitterness as she spoke about him. "—was only able to save her, not Alec nor me. So they carted us off to the town centre where bonfires were already made. Coincidental wasn't it? They were probably already coming after us, but with the boy in that trance, we couldn't do anything. They thought he was dead and that we'd murdered him. Death was the only option." _

_Her voice was cold and calculated as she spoke; losing the emotional edge it had gained. It was returning to her usual demure. _

"_They mounted us up and started the torches, but then they came in drones. The black cloaks sweeping across the ground; like angels cloaked in black. They were our saviours. I didn't realise they were more of a fallen angel, a monster, but by the time this could be understood, I relished the vampire nature. I craved it." _

_Her hand stopped patting and stroking my hair as she seemed to absorb herself in the memory. _

"_Nothing was the same again. I promise myself I wouldn't be defenceless, wouldn't allow somebody to give me away like my father had and I wouldn't need defending like Alec did to save me. Ultimately it was my entire fault…"_

_Then I felt her body shaking and I realised silent sobs were wracking her body. I shifted slightly and took her in my arms. We held each other for a very long time, until she poured out her soul and we discussed our relationship and concluded that the bedroom was her domain, and decisions were her domain foremost, but we would discuss problems as a couple. _

This makes me feel happier, stronger and safer in the knowledge that Jane is now happy and stable.

* * *

><p>I know it's short, but writing is a little difficult for me at the moment and I didn't feel like anything else "fit" with this chapter.<p>

The next chapter will be the last.

Thanks for sticking with me, I appreciate all your reviews!

-Nerdette


	7. Chapter 7

***^* Vampire Attraction *^* **~ **Nerdette Love**

**Chapter Seven **

The eminent arrival of Alice certainly stirred things up in Volterra. I'd never seen such a flurry of action in the palace. It unnerved me, whilst still having fluttering of excitement in my stomach at the prospects of seeing Alice. She'd been my true friend since we'd first met and despite the change of circumstances, I couldn't ignore the foundations of our relationship; we were best friends.

Deep inside me I hurt at what Alice had done, but know the dynamic had changes. I was no longer Alice's bait, I was my own person; I was Jane's _mate. _For the first time in a very long time, I feel like I truly belong.

"Baby." Jane's arms wrap around my middle as she snuggles her face into the curve of my neck, skimming her nose up the column of my throat. I shiver at the delicious sensation that runs through my body and tilt my neck to give Jane better access. Finally her nose settles at the juncture of my throat and shoulder and her teeth settle over the skin, holding me firmly before releasing.

A sigh slips from my lips. "Not fair."

Jane is smiling smugly when I turn around I pout petulantly in return. She holds up a hand.

"Don't you dare!"

I stick my tongue out in defiance and before I can blink, Jane has dragged me backwards and bent me over so my ass is high in the air. _WHACK. _

Her palm collides with the firm, round cheeks of my ass and the sound reverberates around the hallway. I gasp in embarrassment and I know if I was human my cheeks would have burned bright red. The vampires surrounding me avert their eyes and I allow Jane to spank my behind several more times.

The punishment ends as quickly as it began and I draw myself up whilst Jane pets my behind, soothing the soreness left. "Don't push my dominance in front of others," she whispers against my ear before biting gently on the love.

I know Alice will be arriving shortly so I have to prepare. I leave Jane behind knowing we will dissolve the sexual tension later when we are very much naked and wrapped around each other in _our _bed. The thought sends shivers down my spine. We are very much a team and whilst Jane my command my body, I am not the abused partner.

The bell tolls in a distant part of the palace indicating the arrival of our guest, Alice. I take a calming breath before quickly dashing back to my shared apartment with Jane to change into my jeans and blouse. I skip wearing my panties because I know Jane will only demolish them later, but I put on my sheer lace black bra because I know Jane would not be pleased if I were before other vampires in such a state of undress.

I slip on my collar and firmly secure the clasp at the back before rushing off to the throne room to stand with Jane before Alice enters. At the moment one of the Volturi guards will most likely be escorting her through the maze of corridors that I am just beginning to learn with my new extensive memory thanks to the vampire genes making it so much easier. However, for those that have never entered the palace before it appears to be a labyrinth of cream marbled walls and floors.

The back door to the throne room is slightly ajar and before I can slip in, I'm dragged aside my Jane and pushed against a wall. Her hand slides beneath the waistband of my jeans and she cups my naked flesh making me gasp. Her lips attack mine in a furious kiss and I know any vampire in the near vicinity will sense how heightened my sexual desire is. Jane's hand rubs against my clit making me squirm and her other hand moves to settle against my collar. She pulls away, her eyes black with desire and growls.

"Naughty, Isabella, no panties."

I grin in return and she licks my cheek.

"Remember, as soon as you enter that room everybody will know you are _mine. _That collar represents you belong to me, you will do as I say before our superiors and you represent me. Now be a good girl." Her fingers deftly stroke me a few more times before withdrawing, leaving me a sodden, shivering mess.

I practically whimper at her denial, but grasp her hand and allow her to lead me into the throne room.

Aro, Marcus and Caius are already seated and their smiles are wide as they take in us two. I walk a couple of steps behind Jane and allow her to direct us to where we are to sit. She has a plush red chair prepared and a large, overt red cushion beside the chair for me. She helps me settle on the cushion stroking my head before she takes a seat.

There is a knock on the door that signifies Alice is just outside the door. Only an ornate wooden door stands between our reunion now and I'm unsure of what to feel. My brain is still transferring between human limitations and the vampire boundaries and my emotions are somewhere split in the middle. Meanwhile Jane continues to touch and soothe me and I relax under her touch.

Eventually one of the guards opens the door and allows Alec and Alice to enter. Alec quickly glides over to settle himself in the black chair beside Jane whilst Alice slowly makes her way into the room looking rather unsure. Next to the mass of grey hoods that represent the Volturi guard she looks rather lost and forlorn. I don't move though, knowing I have to wait for Aro, Caius and Marcus to make their introductions as well as Jane's assent.

"Alice, dearest!" Aro exclaims. "How wonderful to see you." He stands up and his arms are extended as he waits for Alice to come to him.

She shoots a furitive glance my way before making her way over to Aro and his awaiting arms, where she allows herself to be folded into his embrace and for one of his pasty hands to grasp the pale skin visible on her neck. He closes his eyes and leans back with a smile full of delight on his face as he absorbs her memories.

It always sends shivers through me when he does that because it doesn't feel quite right. It's such an invasion of privacy. Even though I'm still so torn about Alice, I can't say I blame her for her rigid stance and frown as she feels her very experiences being drawn for her.

After a few more moments Aro eventually breaks his hold on Alice and allows her to step away from him. "Excellent, dearest. Jane." He motions his hand to my mate and she removes her hand that was petting me to grasp my chin. She takes a moment to look into my eyes and assess me before she plants one firm, swift kiss on my lips and nodding her head in assent to talk to Alice.

I don't like that everything is so exposed and that our reunion must come before the eyes of all the Volturi but there are no secrets between the loyal guards. Everything must be known, that is Aro's very power.

"Bella." She smiles when I begin to stand and approach her and she seems to become a little stronger and more confident in her surroundings.

"Alice."

Slowly we make our way together and I stop a few inches from us, whilst Alice bounces on the balls of her feet looking like she wants to throw herself at me. I see her eyes darting towards Jane and back to me and then the collar. It symbolises that no other vampire is allowed to touch me without permission and Jane and even a simple hug between friends is forbidden. It's stupid, but without these rules in the vampire world, some males descend into crazed jealously and I'd hate Jane to attack somebody unnecessarily.

"I'm so sorry about everything, Bella. You have _always _been my friend, I promise you. It's just I realised that you could help me; I never meant to hurt you."

I nod and I twist my head to look at Jane who slowly nods her head. Rather begrudgingly if you ask me, because it looks like she doesn't want Alice to be near me. Then I hug Alice.

When I wrap my arms around her and her little body shivers I realise that no matter what Alice has done she'll always be my friend and I cannot ignore that. Not only did she hurt me, but she's hurting too.

"We'll talk later," I murmur against her temple before drawing away.

Alice steps back and then a group of guards turn to escort her away. I look frantically to Jane who comes and drags me back, this time to sit on my lap where she immediately slips her hand beneath the waistband of my jeans making me jump with her public display of affection and nuzzles her face against my neck.

"They're taking her to quarters next to ours, don't worry."

I try not to show the emotions that are taking over me, especially with Jane acting with so much possession of me before other. She begins to vibrate as she growls softly and I scan the crowd watching the guards slipping from the room. I eye Alec who is watching us with an odd expression before he too leaves.

Even Aro, Marcus and Caius leave the room, to leave the throne room entirely empty except for Jane and me.

"That was so hard watching her touch you. You are _mine, _Isabella, only mine!" She sounds so despondant that I wrap my arms around her and murmur in assent.

Her body quickly pushes me up and onto the big cushion with her above me. She tears down my jeans leaving them shredded and rips off my blouse and slices my bra before spearing me with her fingers.

I cry out in bliss. "Mistress!"

She works my body into fervour before withdrawing. "Promise me you only want me."

At this point my brain is lost in a haze of need and desire for her.

"Promise me." Her eyes are crazed and her fangs are elongated.

"I promise you. I love you, Jane!"

Then again she attacks me and her hands and mouth are everywhere. Her fangs scoring my neck, her tongue swirling around my nipple, her thumb pushing against my clit and when he fingers spear me again, I shatter apart in an mind-blowing orgasm.

I slump back against the cushion and smile happily at Jane.

"What was that for?"

Jane's lips turn down slightly before she mutters, "Alice is to be our new foreseer."

"And?"

"I don't want to lose you."

Then it clicks in my brain that Jane feels threatened by my best friend. I rise up and take Jane into my arms.

"You are my life; love and mistress who I just let sexually claim me before practically the whole guard. I don't do that for anybody, silly." She growls at that, but I ignore her. "I'm glad Alice is back so I can straighten things out with her, but she will never be my Mistress."

Jane smiles slowly, rather sheepishly. "I love you too, baby." She kisses my nose and I realise that Jane has a sweet, vulnerable spot despite her scary exterior.

"You ruined my clothes." I pout.

"Guess I'll just have to keep you locked away in here, and you deserve punishment for calling me silly." She grins wickedly and I slide out from under her with a challenging smile. I'm acutely of how she is entirely clothed whilst I am naked, but I prance about.

"Bring it, baby." She winks and I begin to run to the thrones.

I'm tackled before I even get there. Jane holding me down before she leans and bites my ass cheek. I shriek in delight.

"We have only just begun." She giggles and I know that things are only just beginning between us.

The future looks very bright indeed.

* * *

><p>Well guys, this is the end, of Jane and Bella. It has been a lot of ups and downs and long waits on your part.<p>

Thank you everyone for sticking with me. I know it's been so long and I never intended it, but hopefully you'll be happy with this conclusion since I didn't know where to take Jane and Bella anymore. They were only ever meant to be a short trip, but they ended up being so much more.

Thank you for all your wonderful support. I love you guys, and maybe see you in the future!


End file.
